Pure Light
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: The sequel to "When a Girl Becomes a Warrior". These are the adventures of Hawkspirit and her kit. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Traveling to the Moonpool

**_Me: Hi people! Here it is, the sequel to When a Girl Becomes a Warrior!_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 1**_

I slinked through the marsh; my young kit following on my heals.

"Mama, how long are we gonna be walking?" she asked me.

"We're almost there Dreamkit." I reassured her.

"Why are we crossing into WindClan?" She asked.

"There's a special place we have to go." I replied. That place; the Moonpool. As we reached the river that

bordered WindClan, I picked Dreamkit up by her scuff and carried her across.

"Won't Onestar be mad at us?" The kit continued to question.

"Only if he catches us." I replied as I paddled through the water. Still carrying Dreamkit, I ran across the

open moorland as fast as my paws could carry the extra weight. Luckily it was too late for any patrols to

be out so we weren't spotted as we reached our destination. The pool of water glowed in the crescent

moon's light. It was perfectly beautiful.

"Okay, we need to drink a little of this." I instructed my daughter. We lapped up the water at the same

time and both lay down side by side.

"Hello, Hawkspirit." A silver she-cat smiled.

"It's been a while Feathertail." I greeted, friendly.

"M-mama, is this StarClan?" Dreamkit asked, scared.

"Yes, little one. This is StarClan." Feathertail replied.

"Who are you?" the kit asked, looking at Feathertail wide-eyed.

"I am Feathertail." She introduced.

"She's one of my closest friends." I told Dreamkit.

"I have someone who'd love to see you, young kit." The silvery she-cat smiled. A light brown, starry

tom-cat appeared before the three of us. His eyes brightened as he lay them on me and Dreamkit.

"Hello, love." He smiled before walking up to me and touching my nose; it was Grasspelt, my mate,

Dreamkit's father.

"I missed you too." I smiled back then turned to Dreamkit. "Dreamkit, say hello to your father."

"Father?" the little kit echoed. Grasspelt padded up to his daughter, happiness as obvious as his

grass-green eyes.

"I don't think I was at peace until I saw you." He breathed before the two brushed shoulder lovingly.

For the first time since Grasspelt's death I felt so happy I could have done anything asked.

"Now for the real reason we're all here." Feathertail sighed after a few minutes. "We have come

with a new prophecy. For both of you. We don't know where it came from but we do you should hear it."

She added. Grasspelt and Feathertail said it simultaneously. _"A pure light's dream and the spirit of a_

_ motherly bird must journey to the place of endless water to find the answers they seek."_


	2. Chapter 2 Twoleg Troubles

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

"We have to walk_ farther_?" I asked my mother. We had just consulted StarClan, our warrior ancestors.

They had given me and my mother a prophecy that said we had to travel somewhere to find answers

to something.

"If you get tied I'll carry you." Hawkspirit, my mom's name, replied kindly. She was always doing nice

things for me; I knew that's what mother's did but the way she did it was special. She'd offer to do

the nice things, while most of the other queens would either are asked to or do it on they're own

terms. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed Hawkspirit stop; I bumped right into her on

accident.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"You should be!" a voice that wasn't Hawkspirit's hissed. I looked up to see why my mom had

stopped.

"Breezepelt!" she snarled. A huge, black, amber-eyed tom stood in front of us. He had a weird

feeling under his windy pelt; something that made my fur bristle.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. The little Twoleg has her own kit!" Breezepelt snickered evilly. What did he

mean by Twoleg? I mean I knew what Twolegs were, and my mom definitely wasn't one of them.

"We were just leaving." Hawkspirit snapped rudely; she had changed completely at the appearance

of this WindClan cat.

"I don't care what you were 'just' doing. I want revenge; and I think I'll start with your little kit."

He cackled. My mother wrapped her tail around me and pressed me close.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." She said with hatred slowly.

"That can be arranged." He smiled, scarily. He leaped at us with unsheathed claws; it scared me

so badly I screamed. Hawkspirit grabbed me by my scuff and ran as fast as I had ever seen her

run; she could have ran forever with the energy she used if only it had lasted. I had no idea

where we were when she finally stopped and set me down. But I knew this; it was _not_ the

forest.

"M-momma? Where are we?" I stuttered.

"This is Twolegplace. The territory of the Twolegs." Hawkspirit explained. That reminded me of

what Breezepelt had said.

"Mom, what did Breezepelt mean when he called you a Twoleg?" I asked. She stopped dead in

her tracks; not literally.

"Dreamkit, I'm sorry. But this'll have to wait until we get somewhere safe." Hawkspirit replied

lightly.

I nodded, but still didn't understand; what couldn't she tell me? Together we trudged through

the unfamiliar territory. I heard dogs bark, cats chatting, and voices I understood but made no

sense. We finally stopped at what Hawkspirit called a Twoleg nest. It was so…so…big!

"Follow me and stay close." She whispered, padding up to the very front of the huge nest. She

tapped her paw on a crystal-clear hole in the wall and an actual Twoleg appeared. It opened

the window and even seemed happy to see my mother.

"Hawkspirit! What are you doing here?" the Twoleg asked, surprised.

"We need shelter." Mother replied.

"We?" the Twoleg echoed.

"How do I put this…Maggie, you're an aunt." Hawkspirit finally breathed after hesitating.

Now I was really confused; how in the name of StarClan could this Twoleg be my…my kin?


	3. Chapter 3 a Ghostly WakeUp Call

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

"Momma, will you tell me now?" Dreamkit begged. We were inside Maggie's house in her room.

"Dreamkit, you might want to sit down for this." I replied, taking a deep breathe before continuing "I

was once a Twoleg. I died in an accident and then I was reborn as Mosspelt's kit.

When I met your father, you came to me in my dreams and gave me a prophecy that said after I found

love, a kit of pure light and knowledge

of all will be born. That kit was you." I explained, my kit's eyes widening as I told her.

"Does that mean I'm _half _Twoleg?" Dreamkit asked me. I nodded slowly but surely.

"I'm sorry i never told you." I apologized, looking down at my paws.

"Don't be sorry. You were doing it to protect me like you always will." the young kit smiled kindly.

"Wow. Your life is like a drama series or something." Maggie sighed from her bed.

"Thanks for that captain obvious!" I laughed. Dreamkit looked at the two of us in confusion since she

didn't know what we meant.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Remind me to teach you about Twolegs." I smiled. The kit nodded.

"So why aren't you two in the clans?" Maggie cut in.

"We have to travel to sun-drown place." I replied, calmly.

"You have to _walk_ all the way to the ocean! Why?" my former sister questioned.

"We need to consult with Midnight." I answered.

"Midnight?" Maggie and Dreamkit echoed simultaneously.

"A wise badger who lives in a cave at sun-drown place." I explained.

"Wait. Aren't we breaking the warrior code by being here?" Dreamkit asked quickly.

"No. We're not kittypets." I said with sureness.

"You'll have to hide encase my parents or sister come in." Maggie warned. Dreamkit seemed

worried at the fact of being caught; I easily didn't show it, but I was probably more worried

than her.

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

"Are you sure we'll be safe, momma?" I asked Hawkspirit as we crawled under Maggie's bedI

think it was called.

"Only if we're quiet. Like...stalking prey." she replied quietly. The flooring was soft,-softer than

grass even-the bed itself was made of wood, weird soft things were piled on top, and some even

weirder stuff sat under it.

"Momma, what is all this stuff?" I asked.

"Well, those are boxes, those are books, and those are pictures." She explained pointing to the

objects in order.

"I'm hope I don't miss my ceremony." I breathed. I knew I was only four moons old but by the way

Maggie sounded about the distance to sun-drown place made it sound really far away.

"Yeah." Hawkspirit yawned before curling up comfortably. I cuddled up right beside her and laid my

head on her stomach; calmed by the slow rising and falling of it. Sleep came easily and i realized I

wasn't having any ordinary dream. A dark ghostly tabby-tom came padding up to me from the

darkness of wherever we were.

"Hello, young kit." He smiled. His presence had an odd feeling that made my pelt bristle with a scared

anger.

"G-g-go away!" I stuttered in fear.

"Ah, such a wise kit; but as foolish as her mother." the tom cackled evilly. I took a step back from

him slowly; I didn't want to be near him anymore.

"You know my mother?" I asked him.

"I know her enough. Welcome to the Dark Forest." He crossly laughed. Suddenly, after his words, a

huge array of light erupted from me and toward him.

"AAAARGH!" He howled in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I apologized, still scared out of my mind.

"Of course...Your powers are rising. I should have known better..." He muttered, half to himself. Then I

remembered my mother's words; I was a kit of pure light. I had the power to destroy darkness! I

immediately found myself awake in the Twoleg nest again. My mother was sitting over me, her paw

resting on my side.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I was in t-t-the Dark Forest..." I breathed, still in shock. Hawkspirit's eyes widened in shock and

even fear. "Momma, I'm scared." I said to break the silence. She wrapped her tail around me and pulled

me close.

"Nobody will hurt you as long as I'm here to stop them." She reassured me lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4 Tiring Travels

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

I was still shaking from my dream-or should I call it nightmare. Hawkspirit had told me that the tabby

warrior who had confronted me was called Tigerstar; the evilest cat to ever live. But I could tell my

mom added the 'evilest cat to ever live' part; even though I had a feeling most cats would agree.

"So tell me again exactly what happened." Hawkspirit told me for the third time.

"I already told you; I was really scared and suddenly a huge flash of light fired from me and hit Tigerstar

causing him to run away." I explained, again. My mom seemed scared…no that wasn't the word; more like

worried. She paced around under Maggie's bed, deep in thought and planning something.

"We have to leave now." She concluded abruptly.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"We need to get to sun-drown place. StarClan need us to go there." My mother replied surely. Maggie sat

on the bed above us.

"I'm on book three of the second." She told Hawkspirit.

"Why are you reading that when you have two real clan cats in your bed room?"

"Because I want to be more educated on this." the Twoleg replied.

"Well whatever. Can you get mom and dad to take you to the beach?" Hawkspirit asked.

"At four pm on a school night." Maggie disagreed.

"Aren't you like sixteen now?"

"I don't have my license yet."

"Okay what are you talking about?" I interrupted.

"School; a place where young Twolegs learn. License; something you need to operate a monster. Beach;

sun-drown place." My mother explained. I was still a little less confused but I didn't really care that much.

"We still need to get to sun-drown place soon." Hawkspirit replied. She was right; I felt StarClan urging me to

hurry and move off.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

I didn't care if we had to walk. It was our only option since it was too late to do anything else. We said our

good byes to Maggie and we went our way. Dreamkit trudged tiredly by my side as we walked along the

grass that sat parallel to the road.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked her. She nodded quickly; stopping so I could grab her by her scuff.

I quickened my pace to make distant. Dreamkit even fell asleep as I carried her. I was so tried of walking by

the time we stopped at a concrete tunnel in the ground. I set Dreamkit gently down on the ground and looked

around to see if we were any closer to sun-drown place. Nothing by sight showed so I smelled the air. A faint

saltiness lingered in the uphill wind; we were getting closer. One more day and we'd be there. I curled up

around my kit and fell asleep; feeling a strange presence running into my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth to be Revealled

_**Me: Happy Holidayz every1! **_

_**Hawkspirit: Merry Christmas!**_

_** Gardevoir: Happy Hannukah! **_

_**Dreamkit: or whatever holiday you celebrate.**_

_** Me:R&R! **_

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**_(Dreamkit POV) _**

I woke up to find that we were in some wierd rocky tunnel. Hawkspirit was alseep so i guessed

we were stopping here for the night. Out of no where I felt a warm presence. i looked around

and saw a starry grey cat sat behind me.

"Hello, kit." the manged gray she-cat smiled.

"Are yo a StarClan cat?" I asked.

"Yes. I am Yellowfang. And you, young kit, are very special." she replied.

"I know. Do you know my mother?" I questioned more.

"Know her? She treats me like i'm part of her family." she laughed. "Back to why I'm here. You

two are very close to your destination and i feel i need to tell you of a new prophecy that has

risen into the stars; After the two find their answers; they must return home to tell the clans

their secrets." Yellowfang told me.

"You mean tell them what we are?" I was surprised to hear Hawkspirit demand. Yellowfang

nodded to my mother. "Can you tell me why?" Hawkspirit asked. The mangy gray cat shook her head.

"All we know is that you must tell them the truth."


	6. Chapter 6 Midnight Hour

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

I couldn't believe what Yellowfang had just said. How could we finally tell the clans

our secret after so long? When I awoke from my dream, Dreamkit was awake, too.

"Quickly, little one. We must get to the sun-drown place before the next sunrise." I

urged my daughter. She nodded and collected herself up. "Tell me what you smell,

Dreamkit." I added as we walked. She lifted her muzzle into the air and let the

scents flow in.

"I smell water… and salt, but it's really faint." The kit replied.

"Good. We're getting closer." I smiled. We walked about a mile from our last

destination. I was tired and so was Dreamkit. She slugged behind me as fast as her

little paws could carry her. After what seemed like days but was only about two hours;

we had made it to sun-drown place.

"Are we there yet, momma?" Dreamkit asked.

"Yes, Dreamkit. We're there." I breathed.

_**

* * *

(Dreamkit POV)**_

It was so…beautiful. That's all I could say; beautiful. The water gently crashed on the

sandy beach, with the sun setting it made it evermore perfect, and no Twolegs in

sight; it made me feel warm inside.

"Where do we find Midnight?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the shore.

"Sadly; over there." Hawkspirit replied pointing at a rocky, dangerous-looking, steep

cliff. I stared at it in shock; it was like StarClan one minute, Dark Forest the next.

"Don't worry. We'll go in the morning after a little cat nap." Hawkspirit smiled before

curling up on the sand. I curled up next to her; she wrapped her tail around me and

together we were peacefully relaxed, but suddenly a huge lone badger came trotting

toward us. Oddly I didn't feel scared just uncertain.

"M-momma, is that Midnight?" I asked. She lifted her head and followed my gaze.

"Yes; thank StarClan of it." she breathed.

"Greetings, travelers." The badger greeted.

"Hello Midnight. StarClan told us to meet you here?" My mother asked. I was amazed at her;

she showed no sign of worry of distrust toward the cat-speaking badger.

"Stars tell me of great darkness rising. You needed with the three." The wise badger spoke.

"Both of us?" I asked.

"Yes. Knowledge and Power together." The badger nodded.

"Anything else?" Hawkspirit urged.

"Yes. Beware of those you think you may trust."

"Thank you, but I already knew that." My mother sighed.

"The three are already coming here as we speak. You must rest." Midnight breathed. It wasn't until

she said that I realized how tired I was. I collapsed lightly on the sand, Hawkspirit seconds behind me.

"Good night, mother." I breathed.

_**

* * *

Me, Gardevoir, Hawkspirit, and Dreamkit: HAPPY HOLIDAYZ! Xb**_


	7. Chapter 7 Back to the Clans

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

I awoke to find that three cats were standing in front of, but not any three cats;

Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze, the three who hold great power.

"Remember me?" I greeted friendly to Jayfeather. The last time I saw him was

in my dreams.

"Yes, but I don't think I've been acquainted with your daughter." The gray

tabby replied.

"This is Dreamkit." I smiled, introducing my daughter to the three.

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling this far?" Dovewing asked Dreamkit.

"Well if I'm here now I guess not…" Dreamkit breathed shyly.

"Don't worry, kit. Just because we're of ThunderClan doesn't mean we're distrusting."

The blind medicine cat spoke.

"Midnight said not to trust cats that seem trustable." Dreamkit squeaked.

"Don't worry my kit. These cats won't hurt us." I told her. Jayfeather was looking right at

me; his blind eyes staring through me. "Don't do that!" I snapped. What he did was probe

my thoughts.

"I couldn't if I tried. Nothing in your head makes sense." He laughed.

"Dreamkit, tell them what you can do." I urged.

"I can sense cats that have been to the Dark Forest and if I feel threatened by a cat of

darkness I can hurt them with pure light." The kit explained. The three seemed surprised

that Dreamkit could do all that.

"So to sum it up you can find out whose part of the Dark Forest." Dovewing concluded,

then she looked at me. "What can you do?"

"Well for one I know everything about Twolegs and I know more secrets than maybe

even StarClan." I replied.

"Like what?" Lionblaze challenged.

"I know you can't be hurt in battle, Jayfeather can enter cats' dreams, feel their emotions,

and see their memories, and Dovewing can hear, smell, and kind of see things far, far away." I countered.

More surprised stares; except Jayfeather because he already knew that I knew.

"Now we need to get back to the clans. Dreamkit and I have an announcement to make at the gathering."

I added and with that we all padded off together, back to the clans, and back home.

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

I was surprised that my momma knew so much about these powerful cats. I was worried that if they

turned on us we'd be done for. But Hawkspirit assured me they wouldn't as we left sun-drown place.

I knew she was right but I still worried.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Hawkspirit asked. I shook my head and continued walking along side

my mother.

"We have to get fast. With the three gone the Dark Forest might attack." Lionblaze chatted with

Jayfeather.

"It might take three days even if we didn't make stops." Jayfeather replied.

"Hey guys! I have a better idea." Hawkspirit chimed.

"And what would that be?" Lionblaze asked. Hawkspirit turned her gaze to a sleeping monster. Its

back was loaded with what Hawkspirit called camping equipment.

"Those Twolegs are going to a Green-leaf Twolegplace. If we stay hidden on the exposed back of the

monster we'll be able to hitch a little ride." She explained.

"Ride a monster! Are you mouse-brained?" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"Aw, is the big, brave tom afraid of a monster?" Hawkspirit taunted.

"What if it eats us?" Dovewing demanded.

"Monsters don't eat cats." Hawkspirit replied, calmly.

"Are you sure?" Jayfeather asked.

"Is a lake wet?" She retorted, playfully.

"So we're gonna ride a monster back to the lake?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yep."****

* * *

_**Me: Woohoo! three chapters in a row! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8 Going to the Gathering

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Slowly, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Dreamkit, and I slinked out of the hedges of

a nearby garden. Under the cover of the night we carried through with my plan; sneak

aboard a truck that was heading to the lake, and take a free ride home. Plain and easy.

The five of us stopped once we were under the truck.

"Okay, Lionblaze and Dovewing will board first so they can help the rest of us climb on.

Then we hide ourselves under the Twoleg things so they won't see us." I explained to

everyone. Lionblaze went first; he slowly peeked out from under the car to see if the

cost was clear. When he gave the 'all clear' he and Dovewing boarded the truck. Then

Jayfeather, then Dreamkit,-who I had to boost up- and finally me. We hid ourselves as

well as possible. Jayfeather blended in with a gray sleeping bag, Lionblaze hid under

one of two miniature, folded up tents, and Dreamkit, Dovewing and I hid under the

other tent. By time we were perfectly settled I heard the car doors open and close,

and soon after the engine started to roar to life.

"Were moving." I whispered to Dreamkit; who lay pressed tightly beside me. She

nodded to show she'd heard but that was it. She was staring into space deep in

though for some reason. I wondered so much what was on her mind but I knew

I couldn't ask her. The prophecy had said we must tell the clans our secrets after

we see Midnight, but I still felt weary about it. StarClan had done wrong many times.

Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Hollystar; all examples of their mistakes. They had given two

murderers nine lives. The led Hollystar to thinking she was one of the three. So many

cats…but I knew one thing was for sure; even if the clans called me and my kit traitors,

evil, menaces, I would care. I've given twelve moons of my life to RiverClan. Willowshine

already knew, Mosspelt was my mother, Mistystar was my mentor and Tailpaw is still my

apprentice; I knew they'd believe in me and Dreamkit.

The truck swayed and bumped on the road as it drove. We must've been close now! Finally

the truck parked. I heard the owners of the truck talking as they got out.

"Should we set up camp now?" one asked.

"In a minute. Let's take a look around first." The other answered. I looked to the four cats

that lay hidden beside me.

"Now!" I called. All five of us sprang out of our hiding places, dismounted the truck and ran

for it. I heard the Twolegs swear at us as we ran. When we were a safe distance away we

stopped and looked where we were. Right at the WindClan RiverClan border.

"The clans know we traveled to sun-drown place, so we'll be able to get back to our territory." Jayfeather

told me and Dreamkit. The gray tabby was panting heavily from the run. I couldn't blame him; we

practically ran for our lives back there.

"Thank you all." I smiled. I scooped up a tired Dreamkit and padded happily back to the RiverClan

camp, only to be greeted by a patrol as soon as I reached the river. Mistystar, Mosspelt,

Mallownose, and Icepaw made the patrol. Mosspelt rushed happily to greet us.

"Oh, thank the stars you're alive!" my mother exclaimed happily. I greeted my mother by touching

my nose to her shoulder.

"Mistystar, I need to take Dreamkit to the Gathering tonight." I mewed lightly to the RiverClan leader.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have something we need to tell all the clans."

"_All _of the clans?"

"Yes."

Mistystar pondered for a moment before replying.

"If it's that important, I think it will be okay." The gray she-cat smiled. "But you'll need some rest.

Visit Mothwing for something to boost your strength." She added.

"Yes Mistystar." I replied before picking Dreamkit back up and totting slowly to the medicine cats' den.

"Hawkspirit! You're back!" Willowshine smiled, rushing up to greet me.

"It's time." I stated.

"Time for what?" the young medicine cat asked, confused.

"Time for the clans to know the truth about me and Dreamkit."

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

Hawkspirit had taken me to the medicine cats den so we could get some strengthening herbs. I

couldn't believe I was going to the Gathering and I wasn't even an apprentice yet! We would be

leaving in a few hours so Willowshine said we'd have to rest up if I wanted to go. But I was still

thinking about the three; well one in particular; Dovewing. The feeling she had was… odd. It was

far beyond bad, but something didn't feel right about her. It had bugged me ever since I saw her.

But I couldn't think about that right now; sleep was the most important thing now. I lay my head

on the soft moss, exhaustion finally took over and as it did sleep came along right behind.

"Dreamkit…" An unfamiliar voice called. "Dreamkit…" It called again

"H-hello?" I called back.

"Dreamkit…protect…Hawkspirit…from her…"

"Her what?" I yelled. No response; just silence.

"Protect her from what?" I demanded loudly.

"…protect her from her half brother…." The voice hissed in discussed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Protect her from Falcons-"

Suddenly I flashed awake, back to the medicine cats den.

"_Protect her from Falconshadow…" _ The voice finished in the breeze. Protect her from her half

brother, Falconshadow. Hawkspirit has a _half brother!_

_**

* * *

Me: Oh Yeah! 4 chapters in one day! X3  
**_

_**Hawkspirit: I HAVE A HALF BROTHER?**_

_**Gardevoir: Yes, Yes u do.**_

_**Phineas:Hey thats my line!**_

_**Me: Get over it captain chinless!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth Comes Out

**_Me: Hey peoplez! Here's chapter 9! I hope it's long enough :)_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does NOT own Warriors, Bramblestar or Rowanstar. Only Dreamkit, Hawkspirit, Falconshadow and the concept of this story._**

**_Me: Anyone who says otherwise is 1. wrong 2. a liar 3. a retard or 4. out to get me. Which i really hope they aren't 4... Oh well! R&R!  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 9**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

I felt Dreamkit prodding my side when I woke up.

"Momma!" She whispered.

"Yes?" I replied, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"I had a StarClan dream." She said. I immediately sat up.

"What did it say?"

"Can I ask you a question first? Do you know a cat named Falconshadow?"

"Yes. He's a ShadowClan warrior."

"Well…he's your half-brother.

I couldn't compute with what she had just told me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Falconshadow is your half brother."

"I have a half brother…"

"Yeah."

"Stay here, Dreamkit. I need to speak with Mosspelt." I managed to tell her

before standing up.

I padded out of the medicine cats' den, across the clearing, and to where my

mother was peacefully having a fish.

"Dad wasn't caught by Twolegs, was he?" I asked her. Mosspelt seemed surprised by

my question. She looked down at her paws before replying.

"No… He wasn't caught by Twolegs. He… He ran away to ShadowClan…" My mom

paused several times. I couldn't believe she had lied to me about my own father.

"Why did you lie to me?" I snapped at her. She looked me straight in the eyes with a

how-could-you accuse-me-like-that look.

"Would you rather have had me tell you that he ran from his family like a fox-hearted

coward?" She growled bitterly. I flinched at how she had said that. I had never seen

Mosspelt angry like this.

"It would be better than being lied to." I sighed quietly before leaving Mosspelt in her

own sadness and striding back to the medicine cats den.

"What happened?" my little kit asked.

"My father had abandoned me and Mosspelt. He left us and went to ShadowClan." I

explained sadly. Dreamkit could obviously tell I was upset; she pressed herself up to

me comfortingly before leaning up to my ear to whisper something.

"At least you can feel better knowing that Grasspelt gave everything for us." She smiled

quietly. She was right; Grasspelt gave his life to protect us. I looked out of the den and

up into the sky; staring into the distance.

"I have one more thing to say." Dreamkit added.

"What is it?" I asked, oddly worried.

"In the dream someone said I had to protect you from Falconshadow."

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

After I had told Hawkspirit about my dream we both fell back to sleep. Only to be woken up

to go to the Gathering.

"Hawkspirit, what's the Gathering like?" I asked.

"It's an island about a few fox-lengths from the shore. We have to use a fallen tree to

get across." She explained as we walked. The marsh was cool and dimly lit in the full

moon's light giving me a weird feeling. It didn't take to long to get to the island, and my

eyes widened as I saw it; dozens and dozens of cats were crossing the log bridge and

there were even more cats on the island. "I'll carry you over the bridge." Hawkspirit told

me as we reached the fallen log. She picked me up by my scuff and slowly made her way

across the bridge. Cats from other clans gave us puzzled or odd looks and I could make

out of the things they were whispering;

"Why did RiverClan bring a little kit?"

"Do they need to stay here again?"

I stopped listening when Hawkspirit finally sat down.

"Just be quiet, my kit." Hawkspirit whispered. I nodded quickly to show that I had heard.

A leader's yowl had announced that the Gathering had begun. No cat talked, no cat made

any noise, except the leaders.

"ThunderClan has been doing well despite the lost of Firestar." Bramblestar reported.

"All is well in WindClan." Onestar replied.

"ShadowClan has a new queen; Kinkfur has given birth to two health toms." Rowanstar

said third. The cats cheered Kinkfur's name happily in congratulations to her. When it was

Mistystar's turn all the every single cat that had seen me turned to her.

"If you haven't already notice, RiverClan has brought one of our kits to the Gathering." The

pale gray leader started. Every cats' eyes shifted from Mistystar to me and Hawkspirit in an

instant.

"Hawkspirit told me she had something very important to say to all of the Clans." Mistystar

added. Hawkspirit leaped up on a small boulder so every cat could see her. I followed her

behind slowly.

"Cats of the four clans. You're all probably wondering what I have to say. As RiverClan

knows me and my kit traveled to sun-drown place to speak with Midnight. While there

I shared the same dream with my daughter. The dream told me that I had to tell what

I'm about to say to the clans." Hawkspirit started. Some cats gasped at hearing how I

went to sun-drown place so young. Hawkspirit took a deep breathe before beginning

again. "I have held many secrets from my clan; secrets that no cat could ever imagine.

For on the outside I may appear a cat…but I'm not…"

More gasps came from the crowd.

"I'm a Twoleg. I died at a young age and I was reborn as what you see now; a

cat of RiverClan." My mother finished. No cat spoke, nor moved, nor took their

eyes off us.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

The long silence was broken when a single call came from WindClan.

"This cat should be exhaled from the clans!" A familiar, black amber-eyed tom cat

yowled; Breezepelt, who else?

"Exhale!" Another cat agreed; it was Falconshadow. Nobody spoke, nobody else

agreed with Breezepelt, and nobody dared to move a centimeter.

"I wasn't finished." I snapped at the two toms.

"Nobody cares what a crazy Twoleg has to say!" Breezepelt retorted.

"What if I said I knew a cat that had the power to stop the Dark Forest,

Breezepelt?" I countered. That got the tom's attention.

"Now, before my kit was born there was a prophecy; When the caring hawk find love,

a kit of pure light and knowledge of all will be born. That kit is Dreamkit." I finished. Every

cat gasped for the third time, some seemed to shocked to say anything. The truth

was out; now how would the clans handle it?

**_

* * *

ME: O my Cliffy XD! _**

**_Dreamkit and Hawkspirit: Whats gonna happen next?_**

**_Gardevoir: You're going to stay tuned._**

**_Dreamkit and Hawkspirit: That's not what we meant!  
_**


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle with a Brother

**_Me: Here's Chapter 10! Yes! the Closer is on a 9 tonight! _^_3_^_  
_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever doesn't own Bramblestar, Rowanstar, or Warriors._**

**_Me: If you want to know who DOES own Bramblestar and Rowanstar, read__Dark Rose by Swanstream!  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 10**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

"We can't let her live in the clans!" Several cats protested.

"SILENCE!" The four leaders yelled in unison.

"Hawkspirit has been loyal to the warrior code and StarClan for all her life." Mistystar

stated to the four clans.

"Mistystar, she's a _Twoleg_!" Rowanstar hissed.

"She _was _a Twoleg." Mistystar corrected.

"Still!" the ShadowClan leader snapped.

"StarClan brought her to our world for a reason, whatever it may be."

"And she brought us a kit that can destroy the Dark Forest…" Bramblestar offered.

"SHE WAS A TWOLEG!" Rowanstar yelled.

"And she's as loyal as any other cat." Mistystar countered.

"If she's as loyal as you say then let her battle her half brother." Rowanstar cackled. He

looked into the crowd and then laid his eyes on a beige and black tom with fierce yellow

eyes; Falconshadow. We both padded to the front of all the gathered cats.

"If you beat him in battle I'd say you can stay." Rowanstar instructed. "The battle will be

over when one cat can't or won't fight." He added. I looked over to Dreamkit. The look in

her eyes begged me not to fight him. But I had to; for my pride, honor, the fate of the clans,

and the fate of my daughter.

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

I wanted to grab my mom's ankles and anchor her where she stood, but all that would

do was cause a scene and embarrass us. Hawkspirit and Falconshadow arched their

backs and unsheathed their claws, preparing to fight each other.

"Willowshine?" I called over to the ginger medicine cat who sat beside the boulder I was

sitting on. She looked up at me and beckoned for me to continue with what I had to say.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Don't be. I know your mother will win." She promised me. But that was exactly what I

was scared of. If she accidently killed her half brother she'd never forgive herself for it. The battle

had begun. I watched, quivering in fear and begging to StarClan;

Don't let her kill him…

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Falconshadow made the first move. He charged me head on, slid under me and tried to trip me,

but before he could I leaped into the air, flipped so I could dive head first; landing right on his

stomach to pin him down.

"Give in?" I asked tauntingly.

"Not for all the prey in the forest, Twoleg!" He growled throwing me off with amazing strength.

I hit the trunk of the leaders' tree so hard I almost had whiplash. I staggered to my paws only

to be knocked back down and pinned by Falconshadow.

"After I kill you maybe Tigerstar will make me his deputy once we rule the forest." He whispered

into my ear. That finally set me off.

"Not if I defeat you in this battle first, Falcon_kit_!" I hissed, pushing him off with my back legs and

grabbing one of his legs with my mouth and claw. I bit as hard as my jaws could and dug my

claws into him. He yowled loudly in pain, rage, and fear of being defeated. All the anger I had

toward my father for abandoning me and Mosspelt went into breaking this cat's leg.

"It'll take more than one Dark Forest warrior to kill me off." I hissed after I let go of his

shredded leg. He tried to get up but his leg wouldn't work for him.

"T-this isn't over, sis." He cackled quietly.

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

Hawkspirit had beaten her half brother. Luckily we'd never see him battling again; she had

broken his back left leg. It was shredded to non-usability, and he couldn't even stand with it

in that shape.

"Is she loyal enough for you, Rowanstar?" Mistystar snapped at the ShadowClan leader.

"Y-you crippled him…" He managed to say, completely ignoring Mistystar's question.

"I can't take any cat life. No matter who they may be or what they may do in the future." My

mother told Rowanstar. "The warrior code states you don't have to kill a cat to win a battle." She

added.

"Rowanstar, is she loyal enough for you?" Mistystar repeated. He looked at the RiverClan leader

in bitterness.

"She won the fight, didn't she?" He snapped rudely. "They fought during a Gathering!" a cat cried.

At that every cat looked to the full moon. No clouds covered it shining face.

"StarClan seems to have let this one slide." Bramblestar stated the obvious. Hawkspirit was

already padding back to the rock I sat on. She leaped on it and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Momma, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, just a little shaken." She replied.

"I'm glad you did kill him." I smiled.

"Why?"

"You'd never completely forgive yourself if you had." I replied. She looked to me

in surprise that I had said something so grown up like that.

"The prophecy was right. You're one smart, kind kit." She smiled back. "And that's why I'll do

everything I can before I let you die."

**_

* * *

Me: Wow, sorry bout this cliffie! X3_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned!_**

**_Dreamkit: Does this mean there's gonna be a chapter where I'm close to death?_**

**_Me: Sorry I can't say that in front of the fan base._**


	11. Chapter 11 The Apprentice and the Battle

**_Me: Hey fans and flamers. U know who u r !(0-0~stare)  
_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does not own Warriors nor claim 2 own Warriors. Warriors belong to the 4 Erin Hunters.  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 11**_

_**(Dreamkit POV)**_

Two moons after the Gathering Mistystar had called a clan meeting. Hawkspirit told me it was for

my apprentice ceremony. I was so excited it took a few minutes to contain myself.

"Are you ready, Dreamkit?" my mother asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied happily. We sat beside Tailpaw and Blackclaw, who had been Tailpaw's

mentor while Hawkspirit was in the nursery.

"This means you'll me my mentor again, Hawkspirit." Tailpaw smiled. I wondered who my mentor

would be. I looked around at the gathered cats; none of them seemed like they had been told I

would be their apprentice.

"Dreamkit, please step forward." Mistystar called over to me. I quickly made my way through the

crowd, avoiding the mean look Rushpaw gave me. Hawkspirit had told me about him; not that

she needed to. As soon as I sat down, Mistystar began the ceremony. "Dreamkit you have

reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until

you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dreampaw. I ask StarClan to watch over

you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." She began.

"Dreampaw! Dreampaw!" Several cats cheered. Mistystar looked into the crowd until she found the

cat she was looking for; Petalfur.

"Petalfur, you will mentor Dreampaw." The pale gray cat spoke. Petalfur stepped forward and we put

our noses to each other's shoulder. Then Mistystar looked to Hawkspirit. "Hawkspirit, now that

Dreampaw is an apprentice you are ready to continue mentoring Tailpaw."

Tailpaw and Hawkspirit both smiled to one and other. I was an apprentice and Hawkspirit was a

mentor again; things couldn't be better.

"The Dark Forest cats are in the camp!" someone cried. My pelt bristled immediately as I heard it.

Chaos ran through the clearing as warriors and apprentices fought for their lives, and kits and

elders were evacuated. Battling cries rang through my ears, but one stood out from every other;

Hawkspirit.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

The Dark Forest warriors were invading our actual camp. I was immediately pinned down by

one in particular; Tigerstar.

"Hello, little Twoleg." He laughed evilly.

"If you're trying to scare me, it'll take more than a deranged cackle." I snapped at the tabby-tom.

"Any last words before I kill you off?" he threatened.

"Yeah, actually a few. You're an evil, crow-food eating, heartless, brainless, unloved, unwanted,

murdering, fox-dung smelling idiot who deserved to have all nine lives ripped out of your pathetic

body and _never _deserved Sasha _or_ Goldenflower." I hissed at him. He seemed shocked by what

I had just said. He remand motionless for a few moments; long enough for me to throw him off,

pin him down, and slash his throat with intense force. "Have a nice nap, Tiger_kit._" I whispered

in his ear before running off to find a new battle. I lay my eyes on one cat; Hawkfrost. I leaped

on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hello, Twoleg." He hissed.

"You know, Tadpole and Sasha would never be proud of what you did." I hissed.

"How does that make you feel, Hawk?" I added him using his loner name. "Your own sister hates you."

"So what?" He snapped.

"The brother you cried over when he died would probably never say your name without hatred." I

added.

"And?"

"And I hope to StarClan Sasha will never call you her son as long as the stars shine at night." I hissed

before clawing his left eye. He yowled in pain trying to cover his blinded eye, but couldn't since I had

him pinned down. I swept some dirt in his eye with my tail to make it worst before I ran to find a new

cat to fight. But then a huge flash of light stopped every cat in their tracks. The light was warm and

pure, and suddenly I remembered what Dreampaw had told me the night we were at Maggie's house;

"_A huge flash of light fired from me and hit Tigerstar."_ She had said. This was it; the huge flash of light. I

heard all the Dark Forest cats scream painfully, and when the light cleared all the ghostly, dark cats had

vanished. I scanned the clearing for Dreampaw; she had herself pinned up against a boulder. Someone

must've cornered her there. I ran to her side and pulled her close.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Physically; yes. Emotionally; not really." She panted before collapsing against me.

"It's alright they're gone." I cooed to her lovingly.

"Yeah, for now." She sighed. I hated to admit it but she was right; they would be back. But I also knew

with Dreampaw here the clans would be safe. What happened today was proof of that.

"Dreampaw! Dreampaw!" I heard cats cheer. They knew it was her who had saved us because of

what Dreampaw and I told them at the Gathering two moons ago. They were right to cheer.

Dreampaw was a hero.

* * *

**_Me: How was dis, peoplez? X3_**

**_Dreampaw: Wow, I'm a hero!_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay Tuned._**

**_Cadet Snooze_****_-3-_****_: zZzZ  
_**


	12. Chapter 12 A Clan at it's Happiest

**_Me: Here's chapter 12!_**

**_Gardevoir: Let's let the Dreampaw do this one._**

**_Dreampaw: GardevoirLove4ever doesn't own or claim to own warriors. She only owns me, Hawkspirit, and the concept of this story  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 12**_

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

After the encounter with the Dark Forest, Mistystar felt that we should all work on battle training more.

Almost every cat was in the training area; Mistystar herself, Mothwing and Willowshine, all the warriors,

and even one of the elders.

"Okay, today I think we'll work on defense." Petalfur instructed. "You're sure lucky to be Hawkspirit's kit.

She's one tough battler." She added before taking a battle pose. She waited for me to take the pose too;

I put my left front paw in front of my right front paw, leveled both back paws next to each other, put my

tail low, and my ears back.

"Is this right?" I asked.

"Perfect. Now put one back paw behind the other." She went on. I copied what she had told me. "Now, in

this potion no enemy cat should be able to knock you down easily."

Suddenly someone rammed into me; it was Mossypaw. Luckily, with my claws dug into the marshy ground

and with my position I didn't fall.

"Nice work, Dreampaw!" Mossypaw praised me. I sheathed my claws and waited for Petalfur's next instruction.

But she wasn't where she stood before. I looked around but it was too late; the pale gray and white she-cat

was charging me from behind. I leaped to the right just as she barreled past me, and as she did I pushed her

right side causing her to fall right into the mud.

"Did I win?" I asked. Petalfur sat up her left side covered in mud, and she just laughed happily.

"Yes. You most definitely won." She smiled.

"Just like her mother." I heard Mistystar laugh. I looked over to see that the pale gray leader's right side

was just like Petalfur's left side.

"Can you guess who did this?" Mistystar laughed.

"Was it Hawkspirit?" Petalfur guessed, smiling. The RiverClan leader looked over to my mother, who was

wrestling with Mallownose while their apprentices were play-fighting together.

"Those two were always close friends, even as kits." Petalfur stated kindly.

"Hawkspirit and Mallownose?" I asked my mentor. She nodded to me happily, looking back over to the

two mentors. For the first time since yesterday everyone in the clan was happy and having a good time.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

After all the battle training, almost every warrior, apprentice, and kit in the clan went to the river to

celebrate with swimming and swim lessons; even Mistystar came to the river to wash off the mud I put

on her. Dreampaw was happily paddling in the shallows of the stream with the other apprentices and kits.

With all the cats who could swim here at the stream Mistystar felt it was a good time to teach the kits

how to swim. After Mistystar had washed off, she came to sit beside me.

"All this time I thought Twolegs were mad. But then I look at you and change my mind completely." She

sighed.

"Well they're all different. Nice, cruel, sad, happy, social, solitary. Like us." I explained.

"You were always a smart one, huh?" the she-cat asked playfully.

"It all just depended on the subject." I replied.

"Look out!" She cried. I looked in the direction of her gazed, only to be push right into the water. "Look

out for falling cats." Mistystar laughed. She was the one who had pushed me in. "Can I help you out?"

She asked, still smiling. At that I had an idea; I think you could guess.

"Sure." I said, hiding a smile. She held out both paws for me to use as something to push my paws

onto, but instead of pushing myself out I pulled her straight into the water with a huge splash.

When she surfaced I was laughing hysterically at the little prank I had pulled.

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" I said between laughs.

"Okay, you got me!" Mistystar stated before climbing out of the water being followed by me. I looked around

the stream. Every cat was having a fun, good time; either swimming, play fighting, or sharing tongues.

"I think this was a good decision." Mistystar agreed with my thoughts. I nodding to let her know I heard, but

I still had my eyes over looking the clan at it's happiest; knowing this wouldn't last forever.


	13. Chapter 13 The Five

**_Me: Hey people! No offense but u all need to stop telling me to update right after i just update! X3_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever doesn't own nor claim 2 own warriors._**

**_Me: R-n-R (read and review :3)  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 13**_

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

"Why are _we_ going to the Moonpool?" I asked Hawkspirit. We were following Willowshine

through the marsh to where she would meet with the other medicine cats. It was the night

after the big training-swimming thing; a half-moon.

"Because we need to talk to StarClan as much as the medicine cats do." She replied. Maybe

even more than them. As we reached the WindClan-RiverClan border a single cat sat on the

WindClan side.

"That's Kestrelflight. He's the WindClan medicine cat." Willowshine explained.

"Hello Willowshine. Will Mothwing be joining us tonight?" the mottled gray tom asked as he

noticed us.

"She's busy." Willowshine replied quickly. After short moment of silence we all began walking

across the WindClan territory close to the lake shore.

"Are we almost there?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't worry. We'll be there soon." My mother replied. It turned out we were only tail length

away after I had ask. It looked smaller than when I had first gone, but then again it was like

three moons ago. Two other cats were waiting by at the top of the hollow; one was Jayfeather

and the other was a small white tom. Hawkspirit told me he was Littlecloud, the ShadowClan

medicine cat.

"Hi Jayfeather." My mother smiled to the gray tabby.

"Why are you and Dreampaw here?" he asked us.

"StarClan need to talk to us as much as they need to talk to you four." Hawkspirit replied. All

six of us padded up to the crystal-like water; it shone beautifully in the moon's light. We each

licked up a little bit of water and lay down on the smooth, stony ground. A warm presence

flowed on my fur.

"Greetings Dreampaw." an unfamiliar cat greeted.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

We had all fallen under the spell of the Moonpool's water. I realized Dreampaw and I were

having the same dream. A golden she-cat with dark brown spots appeared in front of my

daughter; Leopardstar.

"Hello, Leopardstar." I called over. She over at me and smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you, Hawkspirit." The she-cat replied.

"Who are you?" Dreampaw asked the former RiverClan leader.

"I am Leopardstar. I was the leader before Mistystar." She explained. Dreampaw nodded to

show she understood.

"Now, why are we here?" I asked Leopardstar politely.

"I have a new prophecy for you to." The leopard like she-cat replied. Just then I heard twig

snap behind us. I turned to see a small hint of gray tabby in the dream-made marsh.

"Jayfeather what are you doing here?" I sighed, annoyance in my tone.

"I…um…" the tabby medicine cat paused.

"Jayfeather is supposed to be here." Leopardstar stated calmly.

"Can we get back to the prophecy?" Dreampaw asked. Leopardstar looked over to Jayfeather

then to me and then to Dreampaw.

"_When the five join together with the brother of the cat of all darkness peace will be restored to_

_ the clans." _The she-cat breathed the new prophecy. I woke after the prophecy chimed through

my dreams. Dreampaw and Jayfeather were awake too; they woke the same time as me.

"Who's the five?" Dreampaw asked. I looked to Jayfeather. Jayfeather looked to Dreampaw.

Dreampaw looked to me.

"Well, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and I are the three…" Jayfeather started.

"…and you and I are the two." I finished, looking to Dreampaw. "That means all of us are the five…"

**_

* * *

Random Audience: Oooh! _**

**_Me: K who forgot to turn off the random audience?_**

**_Hawkspirit: Sorry..._**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned _^-^_  
_**


	14. Chapter 14 Stone Light

_**Chapter 14**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

The night after the half moon I sat outside the warriors' den deep in thought. Dreampaw, Jayfeather,

Lionblaze, Dovewing, and I had to all meet up somewhere. There was one problem; RiverClan was

on the opposite side of the lake from ThunderClan. Of course we couldn't just wander over, and the

tunnels were out of the question, and Dreampaw and I couldn't swim across the lake because it

would be too far. We couldn't go around, under, or through…wait, maybe we could go through! I

quickly curled up into my mossy nest and in a few minutes I was soundly asleep. A gray, blue-eyed,

tabby tom appeared in front of me as I padded through my dream world; Jayfeather.

"Do you have a plan for us to meet up, or what?" He asked me sharply. I nodded quickly, to a deep

breathe, and then replied

"Yes. I'll explain everything."

_(Scene Change)  
_The next day I when I awoke, I quietly ran into the apprentices' den. Dreampaw lay asleep near

the front inside. I nudged her quickly with my paw.

"What is it?" She whispered half awake.

"We're going to ThunderClan." I hissed into her snow-white ear. She immediately stood up and

followed me out of the den. We went through dirtplace to avoid being seen by the camp

entrance guard. Then we ran across the reedy marsh to the sandy shore of the lake.

"How are we going to cross?" Dreampaw asked me after we stopped.

"Easy; the Twoleg way." I replied.

_**

* * *

(Dreampaw POV)**_

I had no idea how my mom had meant for us to cross the lake, but she told me to help her

pull an old log she had found into the water. It was hollow and naturally cut in half, and it

was big enough for two senior warriors.

"Momma, how is this log gonna help us cross the lake?" I asked Hawkspirit after we finished

pulling the log to the water's edge.

"We're going to use it like a boat. A boat is like a monster that swims." She explained. I

knew what she was talking about. We'd see them all the time out on the lake. I climbed

into the log-boat first. After I was settled Hawkspirit pushed the log fully into the water,

and leaped on beside me; it bobbed and toddled in the lakes torrent. Hawkspirit lay down

on the edge, put her hind legs into the water and kicked to get us moving faster and more

controlled.

"Wow. This is so fun!" I smiled to my mother as we moved along. With the wind and current

working with us we made it to the other side of the lake in a little less than an hour. When

we arrived we were greeted by Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

"Impressive." Lionblaze praised. The log hit the shore lightly and got slightly lodged into

the wet sand.

"Luckily the weather was working to our favor." Hawkspirit stated as she climb out of the

water. I hopped out of the make-shift boat and sat myself comfortably on the dryness.

"So any ideas on who the brother of the cat of all darkness is?" Dovewing asked everyone.

We were all silent for a while. The cat of all darkness…

"Sol!" Hawkspirit exclaimed immediately after my thoughts.

"What about that fox-heart?" Jayfeather asked my mother.

"Forget it! We need to find Rock!" She snapped quickly.

"Who's Rock?" Dovewing and I said simultaneously.

"The cat we need to find!" Hawkspirit replied.

"Where can we find him?" I asked. Everyone suddenly went silent at my question.

"Aren't you pure light? Shouldn't you be able to find him or something?" Jayfeather wondered

aloud. He might have been on to something. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. I felt

a huge amount of purity somewhere; it flowed through my thoughts, tugged at my fur, and

called to me. My eyes flew open instantly.

"I know where to go!" I exclaimed before I rushed off deeper into the forest. The other four

followed hastily behind me, and together we ran to where my senses told me to go.


	15. Chapter 15 Constriction

**_Me: Hello people of the world who can read English! Here's chapter 15 of my second popular book XD_**

**_Gardevoir: I'm not doing the disclaimer AGAIN l:(_**

**_Hawkspirit: *sighs* GardevoirLove4ever does NOT or claim 2 own Warriors... *wishes she could slap Gardevoir*  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 15**_

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

The feeling I had led me deeper and deeper into ThunderClan territory. Luckily, since we traveled by

water any RiverClan scent was washed off.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jayfeather called from the back of our small group.

"As sure as I know the back of my paws." I replied rushing off farther away from the lake. We ran

through the dense, undergrowth-filled forest until finally I came to where I felt the feeling was at it's

strongest; a small natural hollow that had a tunnel at the bottom. The tunnel smelled of mossy

earth and even fresh air.

"This is it." I said confidently.

"T-the tunnels?" Lionblaze stuttered.

"Dreampaw, are you positive Rock is down in there?" Jayfeather asked me.

"I'm positive a huge amount of pure energy is down there." I corrected him.

"Okay. Let's go everyone." Hawkspirit added in quickly before making her way down the hollow.

"I'll listen in first to see if it's save." Dovewing replied following after my mother. The little hollow

was full of tangled-up roots and vines that worked like bridges that we could hold on to, that it

made

climbing down easier than it would have been without them. Dovewing perked her ears in the

direction of the tunnel's entrance and let her senses flow down into it. After a few moments she

nodded her head and looked around at all of us.

"It's safe. I can't hear any sign of life." She replied reassuringly.

"I'll go first." Lionblaze stated as he slid down into the hole before any of us could argue about

it. We waited for him to give us the all clear…but he never did. Dovewing perked her ears again

and gasped at whatever she heard.

"We have to get down there, NOW!" She yelled.

"Jayfeather stay up here with Dreampaw. We'll call you when it's safe." Hawkspirit instructed

before she and Dovewing leaped into the tunnel after Lionblaze. I looked at Jayfeather. He

looked back at me. What in the name of StarClan was happening down in that tunnel?

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Dovewing and I both ran into the tunnels after Lionblaze. I had no idea what to expect but I

hoped three cats could take whatever it was down.

"Lionblaze! We're coming!" I called as we rushed to the tom's rescue. We both stopped dead

in our tracks at what we saw. A huge boa had itself wrapped around Lionblaze; it was about

five inches thick, about four inches tall, and about four feet long.

Of course Dovewing couldn't have heard it and the cave was to damp to smell it.

"What do we do?" Dovewing asked me, obviously panicked.

"We have to pry that snake off him! I'll get it's head. All you need to do is claw at it and bite it

with all you've got!" I instructed before rushing to the yellowish-amber tom's aid. The snake

had it's fangs lodged in Lionblaze's right shoulder. I unsheathed my claws and hooked one

paw onto it's upper jaw and the other onto it's lower jaw and used them as little crowbars,

and using my razor-sharp teeth I bit down on it's head area as hard as possible. While

Dovewing sank all four sets of claws into it's body by leaping on top of it. The snake let

out the most deranged hiss I had ever heard any snake make. I used all the strength

I possessed to pull the jaws wide open and pull the snake right off of Lionblaze. The

snake had been blinded and was bleeding badly from its head, mouth, and body, but

Dovewing and I both decided to kill it off. Lionblaze's shoulder didn't look as bad as it

should been; thank StarClan for his power. It looked more like he'd been stung by a

couple poison-less bees. He got to his paws quickly and we led him out of the tunnel.

For Jayfeather to take a look at.

"What in the name of StarClan happened down there?" the tabby medicine cat

exclaimed.

"A snake happened." Lionblaze panted slightly

"It wasn't an adder though, it was a huge boa." I added quickly.

"Should we go back?" Dreampaw asked, worriedly.

"Can you walk okay?" Jayfeather asked his brother.

"Yeah. Luckily for my powers it's not that bad." He replied calmly.

"Then I guess we can head on." The tabby tom stated. And at that we all crawled down

into the tunnel, hopeful that Dreampaw wasn't wrong…

**_

* * *

Me: Wow...Talk bout drama X3_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned!_**

**_Hawkspirit: Oh so you'll say that but you won't do the disclaimer?_**

**_Gardevoir: That's right._**

**_Hawkspirit: *still wishes she could slap Gardevoir*  
_**


	16. Chapter 16 Band Together

_**Chapter 16**_

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

I led the way through the tunnels after Jayfeather had decided it was okay for

Lionblaze to continue on. It was dimly lit by a mysterious source, damp, and

littered with patches of fresh moss. The moss kinda reminded me of the flooring

in Maggie's room. Maggie. My mother's former sister; therefore, in a way, my

aunt. The pure feeling grew stronger and strong as we made our way farther

down the tunnel. Suddenly-out of nowhere-an intense, warm, light shone in

my face making me stop in mid-walk.

"What's wrong Dreampaw?" Hawkspirit asked. What in StarClan did she mean?

Couldn't she see the light in front of us?

"The light!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Oh, yeah, so the blind cat sees it.

"What light?" Lionblaze asked his brother.

"How can you _not _see it?" I practically snapped.

"Only you to must be able to see it." Dovewing concluded.

"Rock? Are you there?" the blind medicine cat called into the distance. I still

couldn't see anything in the intense light but I heard paw steps and Dovewing,

Lionblaze, and Hawkspirit gasp loudly.

"Hello." An old, soft voice greeted. The light then vanished all together, leaving

me and Jayfeather in a daze.

"Hello Rock." Jayfeather greeted. I shook my head and stared at the hairless,

light-for-eyes cat that stood in front of us. Oddly I felt nothing bad toward this

stranger; he didn't even feel like a 'stranger' at all.

"Hawkspirit: knowledge in differences, Dovewing: sensibility in surroundings,

Lionblaze: strength in battles, Jayfeather: emotion in minds, and Dreampaw:

purity in hearts. With these powers you can defeat the darkness that is

rising in the clans." Rock explained.

"How can just five cats stop thousands of the evilest, heartless, murdering

cats ever to live?" Hawkspirit asked negatively. The ancient cat looked to my

mother with an emotionless expression.

"You are more than just five cats, Hawkspirit. Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow,

Sky, Holly, and Star." he breathed.

"HollyClan?" Lionblaze asked.

"Hollyleaf has made her own clan. She's now Hollystar." Hawkspirit explained.

"Hollyleaf is alive?" Jayfeather breathed.

"Yeah…" Hawkspirit sighed.

"We must bring the seven clans together. StarClan will guide SkyClan to the lake,

HollyClan will arrive at the Gathering two nights from now, and the other four clans

will be at the Gathering already. StarClan have already warned ShadowClan and

WindClan to prepare. You must tell RiverClan and ThunderClan." Rock went on.

I repeated everything he said in my mind. Prepare for battle.

"The Dark Forest's recruits are hunting you down. You must stay together." The

ancient tom added.

"How can we stay together went were from different clans on the opposite side

of the lake?" Dovewing asked.

"The clans must know…" Rock whispered before he disappeared out of thin air.

We had to tell our clans to prepare for the hardest battle of their lives…

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

The five of us couldn't leave each others' sides, but we had to inform our clans

about the rising danger. How in the name of StarClan could we do that? I thought

about it deeply as we padded through the tunnel in silence.

"Come on. Let's go to the ThunderClan camp." Jayfeather sighed dully as we

reached the tunnel's entrance.

"Is that safe?" Dreampaw asked.

"Like Rock said, our clans must know." I told my daughter.

"Bramblestar's not gonna like this." Lionblaze mumbled. We reached the camp

entrance in about fifteen minutes. After only a few seconds every ThunderClan

cat knew we were there; they were all looking in our direction and whispering

things to themselves. Bramblestar, the son of Tigerstar and the half brother of

Hawkfrost, walked out of the Highledge to see his two unlikely visitors.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"The five of us come with a message." I stated plainly.

"The Dark Forest is rising and we all must prepare for the ultimate battle." Jayfeather

explained to the ThunderClan leader.

"Instead of three now were five." Lionblaze added. Bramblestar looked around

at the five of us, his face emotionless; but the way his tail twitched showed his

surprise.

"We need to warn RiverClan of the danger, but we can't leave each other's

side." I put in.

"Why in StarClan not?" The brown tabby snapped.

"The Dark Forest's recruits are hunting us down." Dovewing explained. Bramblestar

thought for a moment before he replied.

"Okay then. But you can't stay in RiverClan. We need our deputy and medicine cat." He

stated calmly.

"Of course." I told him. At his command we left the ThunderClan camp, trekked

through the forest and made our way back to the lake's shore.

"We'll have to go around or find a bigger log." I stated flatly. We decided we'd walk;

hopefully a patrol would find us before any Dark Forest recruits found us.


	17. Chapter 17 Encounters EDITED

**_Me:Here it is; Chapter 17! XD  
_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does NOT own nor claim 2 own Warriors._**

**_Dreampaw: R&R!  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 17**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

"And just where are _you _going?" I heard a cat snarl behind us. I turned around slowly;

StarClan let this be a WindClan patrol!

"Hello Hawkspirit." A familiar black amber-eyed tom smiled evilly; Breezepelt, the last

cat on the entire planet that I wanted to see. He stood with two other WindClan cats,

Heathertail and Furzepaw. By the way Dreampaw's pelt bristled and from what I already

knew, all three of them were Dark Forest recruits.

"Five on three… I don't think those odds favor you." I stated with sarcastic smile.

"Four not counting blind-eyes." Heathertail corrected me.

"We'll still beat you." Lionblaze snapped, defending his brother. Right when he said that,

a ghostly, brown tom appeared beside Breezepelt; it was Mudclaw, the former deputy

before Tallstar made it Onewhisker moments before he died. Mudclaw, Hawkfrost, and

several others planned to kill Onewhisker before he received his nine lives when the

clans first arrived at the lake. He died when the tree that became the bridge to the

Island fell right on top of him.

"How do you like our odds now?" the Dark Forest tom hissed.

"We have the power to stop you." Jayfeather snapped. It was then I realized the fog

had cleared from his shimmering blue eyes; StarClan had given him sight, but he hid

it from our pursuers.

"I think I'll kill you first, Jayfeather." Breezepelt cackled.

"Over my dead body, Breezekit!" I yowled, leaping onto the black tom with unsheathed

claws and full anger. The battle had begun; Dreampaw followed my move and leaped

at Furzepaw, Mudclaw went for Jayfeather and Dovewing at the same time, and

Heathertail charged at Lionblaze. "You never learn your lesson, do you?" I snapped

at my opponent.

"I'll never stop until one of my kin is dead!" He yelled. He threw me off him with

amazing power, knocking me to the ground and pinned me with all the strength

he had."This is for humiliating me in front of everyone!"

_**

* * *

(Dreampaw POV)**_

I fought brilliantly with the battle training I had had. Furzepaw coward away into the

tall grass after I was done. I looked for what to do next, but stopped dead in my

tracks at what I saw. Breezepelt had Hawkspirit pinned down and she couldn't escape.

I saw it in his eyes; he was going to kill her. I charged at him as fast as my paws could

carry me, not even thinking of what to do but stop him. I rammed the black tom with

all the strength I possessed. He fell right off my mother, who leaped up and pinned _him_

down to the moor ground.

"Thanks, Dreampaw." She smiled to me, panted slightly. Then her attention went back

to Breezepelt; she stared right into his amber eyes with pure hatred toward the

WindClan warrior and everything he stood for.

"_Never_ mess with us." She hissed right into his ear before she clawed it right down the

middle. "That'll be my little reminder of what'll happen to the rest of you if you even try

to hurt the five of us again." She added before leaping off the tom and letting him run

back to his camp. We had won; all of the cats who were after us had vanished back to

where they came. I looked to my mother; she was worn out, tired, and a scar ran down

the side of her neck.

"Let's get back home." She sighed before we all made own way to the RiverClan

territory.

_**

* * *

(Hawkspirit POV)**_

The battle was hard on me, but we still had to keep going. RiverClan needed us back to

know we were safe and to know they needed to prepare for what was coming. As we

finally made it back to the RiverClan territory I saw Dovewing tense up; she probably

heard a patrol coming. Which there was; a patrol made up of Mistystar, Petalfur,

Mallownose, and Blackclaw came to the border.

"Where in the name of StarClan were you?" Mistystar demanded.

"We-" I started.

"And why are there three ThunderClan cats with you?" Blackclaw interrupted me.

"We had to travel to ThunderClan to meet with a wise, ancient cat that lives in the

tunnels. He told us that the clans need to prepare for a dark battle that's coming very

soon. The Dark Forest is rising and they're getting stronger and stronger. The recruits

of the Dark Forest are hunting me, Dreampaw, and these three down because we all

have the power to stop them so we have to stay together to protect each other." I

explained quickly. Mistystar stared at me, dumfounded for a moment before then

responding.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Oh yeah; and we need to stay in ThunderClan because they need their deputy

and medicine cat."

"And all this is important for the sake of the clans?" She asked me. I nodded quickly

and waited for what she would say next.

"Who'll train Tailpaw?" She questioned.

"Petalfur could since Dreampaw'll be gone." I tried.

"I'm okay with that." Petalfur put in quietly.

"If StarClan need be then fine. Just don't give us reason to question where your

loyalties lay." The RiverClan leader sighed.

"Thank you Mistystar. Trust me, you won't regret this!" I told her.

"May StarClan light your path." Mallownose smiled warmly.

"Good luck." Blackclaw put in. And with that we made our way back to ThunderClan;

hoping that maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't run into any trouble on the way.

**_

* * *

Me: Hey people, I just want U 2 know that I'm thinking about writing a new story but i cant decide what. Go to my profile page 4 the list of books I'm thinking about making and cast your votes soon!_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned! :3  
_**


	18. Allegiance

_**Me: Hey peoples! I just figured I'd make an allegiance for the heck of it so here it is!**_

_**Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does NOT own nor claim 2 own Warriors, HollyClan, **__**Hollystar**__**, Bramblestar, Rowanstar, Dovewing or Ivyclaw.  
**_

**

* * *

Allegiance**

_**ThunderClan**_

_Leader:_ Bramblestar (nine lives)

_Deputy:_Lionblaze

_Medicine Cat:_ Jayfeather

_Warriors:_

Dovewing

Ivyclaw

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Thornclaw

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Foxleap

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Icecloud

Bumblestripe

Briarlight-

_Apprentices:_

Cherrypaw

Molepaw

_Queens:_

Daisy

Ferncloud

Blossomfall

Cinderheart

_Elders:_

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Millie

Purdy

_**

* * *

RiverClan**_

_Leader:_ Mistystar (eight lives)

_Deputy: _Reedwhisker

_Medicine Cat:_

Mothwing

Willowshine

_Warriors:_

Hawkspirit

Petalfur

Blackclaw

Mallownose

Graymist

Mintfur

Icewing

Beetlewhisker

Robinwing

_Apprentices: _

Dreampaw

Rushpaw

Mossypaw

Troutpaw

Hollowpaw

Tailpaw

Icepaw

_Queens:_

Minnowtail

_Kits: _ Snowkit

Leafkit

_Elders:_

Dapplenose

Pouncetail

_**

* * *

WindClan**_

_Leader:_ Onestar (six lives)

_Deputy: _Ashfoot

_Medicine Cat: _Kestrelflight

_Warriors: _

Breezepelt

Heathertail

Crowfeather

Nightcloud

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Sedgewhisker

Weaselfur

Gorsetail

Harespring

Antpelt

Leaftail

Sunstrike

Swallowtail

_Apprentices: _

Furzepaw

Boulderpaw

Whiskerpaw

_Elders:_

Tornear

Webfoot

_**

* * *

ShadowClan**_

_Leader: _Rowanstar (nine lives)

_Deputy: _Tigerheart

_Medicine Cat:_ Littlecloud

_Warriors: _

Falconshadow

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Dawnpelt

_Apprentices: _

Pinepaw

Starlingpaw

Ferretpaw

_Queens: _

Kinkfur

Ivytail

_Elders:_

Tallpoppy

Whitewater

Cedarheart

Snaketail

_**

* * *

SkyClan**_

_Leader: _Leafstar (seven lives)

_Deputy: _Sharpclaw

_Medicine Cat: _Echosong

_Warriors: _

Patchfoot

Petalnose

Cherrytail

Sparrowpelt

Waspwhisker

Shrewtooth

Rockshade

Bouncefire

Tinycloud

_Apprentices:_

Sagepaw

Mintpaw

Frecklepaw

_Queens:_

Fallowfern

Clovertail

_Kits: _

Rabbitkit

Nettlekit

Creekkit

Plumkit

_Elders:_

Tangle

Lichenfur

_**

* * *

HollyClan**__(Again I do not own HollyClan!)_

_Leader:_ Hollystar (eight lives)

_Deputy: _Shellfoot

_Medicine Cat: _Willowsplash

_Warriors:_

__Falconbreeze

Blacktalon

Wildstorm

Snaketooth

Flarespirit

Dewpelt

Sparklemist

Meadowpool

Blazespirit

Cedardawn

Darkflower

Fuzzycloud

_Queens:_

Hollystar

Flameheart

_Kits: _

Badgerkit(Hollystar's)

Yellowkit(Hollystar's)

Heartkit(Flameheart's)

Pumpkinkit(Flameheart's)

Pinekit(Flameheart's)

Blazekit(Flameheart's)

* * *

**_Me: Well there it is... I just wanna point out i guessed on the amount of lives and again i DO NOT own any of HollyClan. HollyClan rightfully and undoubtedl__y belongs 2 Swanstream. Got that fanfiction? SWANSTREAM!_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned 4 the actual Chapter 18 :3_**


	19. Chapter 18 The Death Battle Warning

_**Chapter 18**_

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

Luckily we didn't encounter any problems as we crossed the moorland and reached

the forest of ThunderClan. I felt odd being around so many cats of a different clan.

But what was weirder for me was the fact that Hawkspirit didn't show any signs of

distrusted toward the forest cats. She knew most of the cats didn't trust her but she

knew they wouldn't hurt her unnecessarily. We both sat together outside their

elders den comforted by each other. Bramblestar walked up to us unthreateningly.

"You know where your loyalties lay?" He stated to my mother.

"I'm loyal to StarClan, but in the end I'll fight for RiverClan." She told the ThunderClan

leader firmly. She put it so perfectly I couldn't find any fault to it and neither could

Bramblestar. He padded back to his den.

"You'd never think he was Tigerstar's son." My mother sighed, half to herself.

"He was _Tigerstar's_ son?" I asked her.

"Exactly." She laughed. I looked back over to the brown tabby tom and realized how

much he actually looked like Tigerstar. "He had to prove his loyalty time and time

again. I guess in the end you'd never think he had to." Hawkspirit added. I thought

about that; what it would be like to have to prove something that shouldn't have

needed to be proven. Was that how Hawkspirit felt about herself? A young

apprentice came up to us curiously.

"Are you really from RiverClan?" She asked, anxiously.

"Of course." My mother smiled to the little apprentice.

"I'm Cherrypaw!" she introduced to me, cheekily.

"I'm Dreampaw." I replied calmly.

"Cherrypaw, come on!" Another apprentice called over from the camp entrance.

"Bye, nice to meet you!" the reddish she-cat smiled before running off.

"They're just like us." I thought out loud.

"We may be from different clans but we are all still cats." Hawkspirit replied staring

after the two apprentices. She was right; we were all just cats.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

"I never thought Twolegs could be so down to earth." I heard someone comment to

us; it was Graystripe. He had moved to the elders den for some reason.

"I never thought I'd be a cat." I told him. He laid himself in the sun, happily at peace.

"So you know a lot about the things Twolegs do?" He asked me.

"I know close to everything about things Twolegs do." I replied.

"Tell me something; why do Twolegs do what they do to the forests?" He wondered.

"They do it to help their needs; build their nest and other things. Sometimes they only

think of them and forget that there are animals that need the things they mistreat." I

sighed sadly as I explained it. "But other times there are Twolegs who would risk their

lives to stop what other Twolegs do if they think it's wrong." I added.

"Just like us cats." The gray elder laughed. It felt good to explain it to him; to change

his opinion of the creatures he hated…the creature I used to be. Suddenly Dreampaw

fainted beside me.

"Dreampaw? Dreampaw!" I called to her. When she didn't respond I picked her up by

her scuff and rushed her to the medicine cats' den.

"Jayfeather! Dreampaw needs help!" I practically cried to the gray tabby tom. I was

scared out of my mind.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were sitting outside the elders den, I was talking to Graystripe, and she just

passed out after being perfectly fine a second ago." I explained rapidly. Jayfeather

sniffed at her up and down.

"She doesn't have a fever…" he concluded.

"Then what in StarClan is wrong with her?"

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

_(Moments before she passed out…)_

As my mother was talking to the ThunderClan elder I felt a little light-headed all of

the sudden. Two seconds later everything went black, and the last thing I heard

was my name being called.

"Hello, Dreampaw." I heard someone greet me. I opened my eyes to find that a

starry, silver tabby she-cat stood in front of me.

"W-who are you?" I asked,

"I am Silverstream. I have come to warn you, young one." She replied.

"Well what is it?" I asked her.

"A band of Dark Forest recruits are making their way to ThunderClan as we speak.

You must get Hawkspirit into the lake as fast as possible or she will die in the

battle that is coming." Silverstream told me. I could barely believe what she

was saying, but suddenly I found myself awake in the ThunderClan medicine

cats' den.

"Oh, Dreampaw! Thank StarClan you're alive!" I heard Hawkspirit exclaimed.

"There's no time to explain we just need to get to the lake now!" I yelled to my mother

after leaping to my paws. She didn't understand why, but she still ran with me

out of ThunderClan and straight to the lake. Luckily the log we had used was still there.

"Quickly!" I hissed as I heard the battle cry of a familiar ShadowClan tom. Once we

were about five fox-lengths from the shore we stopped and waded in the water.

"Now will you tell me what up?" Hawkspirit asked me.

"A StarClan cat came to me when I passed out and told me you would die in a battle

that was coming if I didn't get you to the lake quickly." I explained. My mother stared

into space for a while; unable to process what I just said. I still couldn't believe it myself.

But thank StarClan _she _was alive.

* * *

_**Me: K, I decided I'd have a poll about the story I'm thinking about making he it is:**_

**_Which of these stories do you think i should make?_**

_Mew Konata-Lucky Star Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover_

_Pichi Pichi Mew Mew-Mermaid Melody Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover_

_PokeMews-a Pokemon Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover_

_Harvest Cat- a Harvest Moon fic._

_****__Gardevoir: Cast ur votes now and stay tuned! :3_  



	20. Chapter 19 Back to the Twolegs

_**Chapter 19**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

We waded patiently in the water. I feared for ThunderClan; having to deal with all those

Dark Forest recruits. Oddly I saw three cats on the lake shore. One gold, the other two

gray; it took me a few moments to realize who they were, but then it hit me.

"Look!" I called to my daughter.

"Dovewing!" The kit called over to the shore, knowing the she-cat could hear her.

"We have to swim back and get them." I stated. Dreampaw nodded and hoped in the water

beside me to help push the log back.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"I told them to we had to get to the lake too, Dovewing heard the battle cry, and we

escaped through our dirtplace." Jayfeather explained.

"Hop on." I smiled, gesturing to the half log. The three ThunderClan cats hesitated.

"Is there room?" Lionblaze asked.

"What's worse; death or a wet pelt?" I almost snapped; there was no time for this. At that,

all three cats climbed aboard the log. Dreampaw and I swam but pushed the log out deeper

into the lake. The log was only just big enough for two senior warriors, let alone three.

Jayfeather was sitting on one edge with barely enough room.

"Dovewing can you here if the battle's over?" Lionblaze asked. The pale gray she-cat perked

her ears in the direction of the ThunderClan shore; her face then showed worry.

"They're on our trail and close to the shore." She stated. Not good… not good at all. Suddenly

a yowl from the shore caught all five of our attentions. I saw maybe twelve cats, three stood

out over any. Breezepelt, Falconshadow, and Rushpaw- the dirty, treason-committing…

"You'll never take us alive!" Lionblaze yelled tauntingly.

"Shut up you mouse-brain. I snapped at him.

"It's not like they can swim." Dovewing argued with me.

"Unless the Dark Forest trained them to!" I stated, matter-o-factly. And in fact they had;

several of the cats were swimming out toward us.

_**

* * *

(Dreampaw POV)**_

"Swim for it!" Hawkspirit yelled to me. We both paddled with all our might. Luckily

we had the weather on our side. The wind blew us forward and a current closer

to the shore held back the Dark Forest recruits. When we finally hit the RiverClan

shore Hawkspirit and I were panting heavily. I knew we had to run for it,

Hawkspirit knew we had to run for it, but we were both just way too tired to.

"Come on you guys!" Dovewing urged.

"Too…tried…can't…run…" I managed to say before I collapsed followed by my mother.

"We'll have to carry them." Jayfeather sighed. Dovewing picked me up and held me

by my scuff. Jayfeather helped Lionblaze get Hawkspirit on the golden tom's back,

and then they ran.

"Where are we running to?" Jayfeather asked.

"…Twolegplace…" Hawkspirit breathed on Lionblaze's back. I knew exactly

where we were going after that; Maggie's.

* * *

_**Me: Sorry... This would've been longer but my stupid computer crashed and I didn't get to save it so u get da picture... v-v**_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned and remember the poll on last chapter.**_

_**Me: Cuz i really don't wanna repeat it X3...**_

_**Hawkspirit: *thinking* lethargic mouse-brain...  
**_


	21. Chapter 20 Wilting Away?

**_Gardevoir: *chained 2 a chair w/ ducktape on my mouth* MMM!_**

**_Hawkspirit: Gardevoir's is buisy at the moment so I'll say it 4 her-_**

**_Dreampaw:*interrupts Hawkspirit quickly* Uh...Hawkspirit?_**

**_Hawkspirit: What? *collapses on the ground knocked out*_**

**_Me: *Holding a bat*^~^_**

**_Dreampaw: U forgot about GardevoirLove4ever...T.T_**

**_Me: I don't own nor claim 2 own Warriors! On with the story!  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 20**_

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

As we reached Twolegplace I noticed Jayfeather had a worried look on his face; maybe he was

scared of the Twolegs. I mentally laughed at that; a full-grown cat afraid of something I wasn't.

"Where exactly are we going, Hawkspirit?" Lionblaze asked my mother. When there was no

response we all looked over to her. She had fallen asleep right on Lionblaze's back.

"Hawkspirit?" Jayfeather called louder.

"Huh?" She mumbled, falling off of Lionblaze.

"Where are we going?" Lionblaze repeated after helping her to her paws. She looked

around for a minute then laid her eyes on a familiar Twoleg nest.

"There." My mother stated pointing to the nest with her tail. When the two ThunderClan cats

(Jayfeather can't see! Xb) stared at her in shock she let out a small sigh. "Remember how I

was a Twoleg? Well my former Twoleg family lives in that nest." She explained.

"Do you expect us to go in _there_?" Dovewing asked worry in here tone.

"No. I except you to do go in there _and _accept the fact that you're total kits when it comes to

Twolegs." She smiled, jokingly.

"I'm not going into a Twoleg nest." Jayfeather protested.

"Do you trust me?" She asked the three ThunderClan cats.

"…Yeah." The all replied.

"Then follow me and keep quiet." The brown she-cat instructed leading the way quietly up to

the Twoleg nest. We all pressed our backs up against the wall of the huge thing. Well, all but

Hawkspirit; she leaped up on the 'window sill'-I think that's what it's called- and tapped on

the 'window' with her paw. A familiar Twoleg open the window and was really happy to see

her former sister again. While Hawkspirit explained why we were here I repeated to Jayfeather,

Dovewing, and Lionblaze everything the two were saying.

"You all can stay in my dad's old shed. He just uses it for storage and barely ever goes in." Maggie

told my mother.

"She said there's somewhere we can stay that's not in the actual nest." I told the others.

Hawkspirit leaped off the window sill and told us to follow her to the garden. When we got

there I saw a small wooden Twoleg nest; that must've been the shed.

"I hope they won't be able to track us here." Dovewing worried.

"Our scent's probably covered by monster smoke, kittypets, dogs, and Twolegs." Hawkspirit

assured her as we climbed into the shed leave the door the tiniest bit open. Maggie came over

with a couple weird contraptions that smelled like mice.

"Here're some mice. You'll have to eat around the trap though." She told her old sister.

"Thanks Maggie." Hawkspirit smiled gratefully. Maggie set the 'traps' on the floor of the shed

and went back into her nest.

"What are these?" Lionblaze asked.

"They're mouse traps, designed to kill a mouse on contact." Hawkspirit replied.

"How does it work?" Dovewing wondered.

"You set mouse food on the little thing here," with her claw Hawkspirit pointed to a little silver

platform. "Then you put in the corner of the Twoleg nest, at night the mouse will come to eat

the food, causing a trigger on the platform to snap this bar-like thing to clamp on the mouse's

throat a suffocate it." She explained.

"Why would they do that?" Jayfeather asked.

"Mice can carry various Twoleg diseases." My mother told him.

"Well let's eat." Lionblaze urged, changing the subject. There were three full traps; we tore

off each mouse so we wouldn't have to worry about anything.

"When should we go back?" Dovewing repeated all our thoughts as we enjoyed the fat mice.

"When StarClan tell us it's safe." I breathed, looking to the sky through a small window.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

After we finished eating we all curled up to sleep. With a full stomach and exhausted muscles

I was out like a lamp in minutes. A familiar silver she-cat appeared before me in my dreams.

"Hello Feathertail." I greeted her.

"You're lucky to have Dreampaw with you." She started. "You know you wouldn't be alive if she

hadn't gotten you out quickly."

"She had done some fast acting that's for sure." I sighed.

"The battle is coming, Hawkspirit. The next gathering may be the clans' last."

"Are HollyClan and SkyClan there yet?"

"Hollyclan are preparing. SkyClan are coming. But there's more to why I'm here."

"…Well?"

"I have a prophecy."

"Another one!"

"And possibly the last."

"K, the whole 'last' thing is kinda creeping me out now."

"Hawkspirit, this is serious; and cat close to you is going to die…"

"Who?" I asked urgently after hearing that.

"Not Dreampaw…Someone else."

"_WHO_?" I demanded. Suddenly I was awake in the shed again

"_When the loved plant wilts away, talons will have the power they need to catch their prey…" _

Feathertail's voice whispered as her presence fully faded away. I laid my head on the wooden

floor, unable to even think about getting back to sleep; a cat that I love would die before this

dark, bloody war was over, and what made it worse was that I had no…idea…who…

**_

* * *

Me: Sorry bout the awesome cliffy...I needz to get u excited ^_**_~_

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned._**

**_Me: I'm repeating the poll on chapter 18 4 those of u HAVE NOT voted:_**

**_Which of these stories do you think i should make?_**

_Mew Konata-Lucky Star Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover_

_Pichi Pichi Mew Mew-Mermaid Melody Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover_

_PokeMews-a Pokemon Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover_

_Harvest Cat- a Harvest Moon fic._

_**Me: Vote people! Da fate of da universe is at stake! (not really X3)**  
_


	22. Chapter 21 Abadoned Feelings

_**Chapter 21**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

I sat in the shed staring into space, finding something to keep me occupied. I counted the number of

boards that made the shed; 27. I even carved a picture of a cat staring at the stars on the wall; I

used to be a really good animal-drawing artist. When I finished that I just sat there doing nothing.

"Hawkspirit, are you okay?" Dreampaw's question made me jump. I looked over to my daughter; she

must've just woken up.

"Yeah…" I yawned.

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" She asked. I hesitated; could I really tell her about my StarClan

dream? "Please tell me." She almost begged. I couldn't turn down the way she said it.

"StarClan told a cat that I love will die…" I finished slowly. Dreampaw was shocked and almost

speechless at what I said.

"It's not me." She stated, not as a question.

"They also gave me a prophecy; when the loved plant wilts away, talons will have the power they

need to catch their prey." I added. Dreampaw had a look of surprise in her jade-green. "What is it?" I

asked her nervously.

"N-nothing." She stuttered. She wasn't telling me everything she knew. I knew I had to live through

the trauma that would come, and I barely manage to lay myself down on the cool wooden floor.

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

I had three guesses as to who would die; Willowshine, Mallownose, or Mosspelt. One of her two

best friends or her mother would never live to see the peace after the battle. I couldn't tell her.

She needed to feel the shock in order to have the hatred, the need for revenge. I felt sorry for

her, but not as sorry as I would feel for the cat that she'd want revenge on. She ignored the

fact that I wouldn't tell her and just lay back down to sleep. I looked to the sky through the one

tiny window. The star dimly glistened in the almost-dawn night. I watched my mother's stomach

rise and fall with her sleeping breathes.

"You must help her through this, Dreampaw." Feathertail's voice sighed lightly. She appeared

beside me, resting her tail on my shoulder.

"Wasn't Grasspelt enough?" I asked staring at her right in the eyes with a harsh glared in mine.

"We can't control the death of cats." She almost argued.

"But you can warn them like you warned me!" I snapped.

"This must happen or Hawkspirit won't be prepared for this battle."

"She already lost her mate, her father left her and her half brother's pure evil. What more

could prepare her?"

"…The death of her mother." Feathertail sighed after hesitation.

"So it's Mosspelt." I stated sadly; I'd lose my grandmother, too.

"Who's gonna kill her?"

"Falconshadow." The starry silver she-cat sighed. This was completely-in brief words-terrible;

Hawkspirit's half-brother was going to kill her mother.

"How can you let this happen?" I demanded angrily, but Feathertail was already gone;

disappearing into the dawn light.

"You're all cowards!" I cursed to the stars as they all faded away with Feathertail. StarClan, our

_noble_ _brave_ warrior ancestors, had abandoned me and my mother; leaving us to the coming

death of our kin. My question rang in my thoughts again; how could they let this happen?

* * *

_**Me: Uh...My sister is officially the devil's daughter. She loses her money, cusses off my mom, and the money's in the car the whole freakin time! I hate her so much... Oh and the polls R in! Since most of u barely heard of the categories or already voted here's the grand result! *drum roll***_

_**Gardevoir: *Opens a little envelope and reads it* Harvest Cat :D :D :D  
**_

_**Me: I'll be making this story as soon as I finish Pure Light!**___

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned X3!**_


	23. Chapter 22 More Preparations

_**Chapter 22**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

I awoke to the sound of Dreampaw's whimpering. I looked over to her to see she was

staring up at the stars that were fading away.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked back at me, sadness glimmering in her eyes.

"Feathertail told me who was going to die! She told me like it was no big deal, and it

needed to happen for you to have the strength to defeat the Dark Forest. They've

abandoned us…" The little apprentice cried sadly, burying her face in her paw.

"Who's going to die?" I asked her, not expecting an answer.

"I can't tell you." Dreampaw whispered at a barely hearable volume. StarClan were

telling my daughter to keep secrets from me…Whether it was my Twoleg instict or my

stubborn nature I rammed the door open and ran; ran straight to where I needed to

go to find the cats who were betraying me. I ran, and ran, and ran until I finally

reached where I wanted to be; the Moonpool. Crossly, I lapped up the water and

fell under its spell.

"Hawkspirit, we told you to stay together with the other five." Feathertail's voice

argued as she appeared in front of me.

"I don't listen to cats who betray me!" I snapped angrily at the silvery she-cat.

"I never have betrayed you." She hissed.

"Oh, really? Than what would you call sitting back and doing nothing when you know

someone I love is going to die?" I asked fakely sweet.

"You need to have a cat you love die to prepare this battle."

"I already lost Grasspelt before his daughter barely knew him; I will _NOT _lose anymore

cats I love!" I demanded. Just then a familiar light brown tom with sparkling green

eyes padded from the StarClan mist.

"This needs to happen, Hawkspirit." Grasspelt pressed. I couldn't believe he was

actually agreeing on this.

"Grasspelt?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you love me?"

"More than any cat in the world." He smiled brightly.

"Then don't let anymore cats I care about end up here!" I growled angrily, forcing

myself to wake up.

"Well, if it isn't our good friend Hawkspirit!" A familiar, evil voice laughed. I looked

up in horror and surprise as to the three cats I saw; Falconshadow, Breezepelt,

and Tigerstar sitting above me at the top of the winding hollow. Falconshadow

had the most sinister smile I've ever seen spread across his light brown and black face.

"Too bad you couldn't save our mommy!" He called down, dropping the dead body

of Mosspelt at my paws. I stared at my mother's corpse in utter disbelief then

looked back up at my half-brother.

"Y-you killed her!" I managed stutter at him.

"And you'll never guess whose next." Breezepelt snickered as the three evil

cats climbed down the slope slowly. I was done for; there wasn't a single

cat that could save me from these impossible odds…

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a golden tom snarled. It was

Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Dreampaw; they had come to save

me! The three Dark Forest cats fled, obviously out-numbered.

"Hawkspirit…I'm sorry." Jayfeather mourned after the four of them came down

beside me. I knew he meant it; he had thought his own sister was dead for

moons. Dovewing dipped her head in honor of my mother, Lionblaze did the

same, and Dreampaw pressed up against me, comfortingly. Of course, she

had lost kin too.

"We'll need to get back ThunderClan soon…" Lionblaze urged after a long silence.

"Mosspelt will have to be buried here." Jayfeather told me. He was right;

we didn't have the time to bury her anywhere else. And the clans needed us

to be prepared for the biggest battle of all our lives.

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

After we buried Mosspelt beside the Moonpool we all climbed out and walked

back to the ThunderClan territory. Once we finally got back we were greeted

by the whole clan practicing for the great battle.

"Come on, Dreampaw. I'll teach you some more battle moves." Hawkspirit

smiled. I envied how she managed to hide the sadness she felt for Mosspelt's

death, but this was no time for sulking about something we couldn't change.

Like the rest of ThunderClan, Hawkspirit and I prepared for the battle that

was sure to come at the Gathering, tonight. Those Dark Forest cats and

recruits would definitely pay for the treason they committed against all

seven clans; Star, River, Thunder, Wind, Shadow, Sky, and Holly would

show the Darkness that they would and could never, ever mess with us again.

* * *

**_Me: Sorry about the shortness of the Dreampaw POV! Anyways..._**

**_Gardevoir: Stay Tuned! X3 X3 X3  
_**


	24. Chapter 23 The Battle has Begun

_**Chapter 23**_

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

After we had finished training, Bramblestar organized a hunting and border patrol

for his clan. Hawkspirit and I stayed in camp under Bramblestar's watching eyes.

Being completely board, I wondered over to the medicine cat den to see what

Jayfeather was doing.

"What is it, Dreampaw?" the gray tabby tom asked as I walked in the entrance.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I replied. Jayfeather thought about it for

a minute before he answered.

"You could help me and Briarlight organize these herbs." He offered.

"Okay." I nodded, padded up to where the blind medicine cat asked me to sit.

"All you have to do is pull the leaves off the stems." He instructed doing exactly

what he told me to do. I picked up the stem carefully in my mouth then

gently-using my paw-ripped the small leaf from its hold, separated them into the

already placed pile, and repeated what I'd just done. The process went on for

about an hour when both patrols returned from their duties.

"You can go now." Jayfeather stated.

"Thanks for giving me something to do." I smiled. He waved his tail to show he'd

heard but then returned to his work. It must've been hard for him to live the

solitary life of a medicine cat; I know I'd never do it unless I had to, which was

probably his case, considering how his tail moved crossly as he did his work. I left

him to what he had to get done and returned to my mother, who was lounging

tiredly in the sunlight. I knew we didn't belong here, but I was amazed at how

peacefully we both fit-in in this completely different clan. Hawkspirit knew exactly

where her loyalties were; she fought for every cat she knew was right, but in the

end she'd be a RiverClan cat all the way, and no cat could question that. In times

like this we needed-in Rock's words-knowledge in difference.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

_(Later that sunset…)_

All the clans had gathered for possibly the earliest gathering ever. Every cat was

prepared for whatever it was they were assigned to do; every queen, kit, and

elder waited on the RiverClan territory side of the fallen log for the signal to run

with the RiverClan cats deep into the RiverClan territory where it would be safe

from the battle. Every warrior and apprentice sat on the island if full preparation

for any sudden bursts of attack. All six leaders sat on the leaders' tree; even

Hollystar and Leafstar. All of StarClan sat in every surrounding tree; as prepared to

fight as any other cat here. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Dreampaw and I sat

beside all the leaders given our powers as the five. The seven clans were together,

now all we needed was for the battle to begin. And just then an ice-cold yowl came

from the WindClan shore; The Dark Forest. Tigerstar was leading the seemingly

endless array of ghostly, evil cats.

"Hello _son._ Did you miss me?" The ghostly tabby tom laughed to Bramblestar.

"Never in a million moons." The lively brown leader hissed slowly. '

"Forced to live in darkness and shadow for the rest of eternity. No prey to hunt no sunlight

to relax in. We were in any cats' worst nightmare. Today, oh yes, today…we will have our

revenge on the clans that sent us to that wretched land to be forgotten forever." The

former ShadowClan leader spoke like he was giving some famous speech.

"Not if we send you running first." I snarled. At the moment after I said those word Tigerstar

and his cats charged toward the island at unnatural speed. The ghostly, brown, tabby tom

leaped right at the spirit of Firestar. The fight, bloodshed, claws, fang, and possible

deaths had begun. And the last thing I remembered was being rammed by Falconshadow…

* * *

**_Me: Sorry about this cliffy I always kinda hate leaving it like this for you but in other news the next chapter will be the last so it might take awhile cuz I'll need to make it really long._**

**_Gardevoir: So Stay tuned 4 the last chapter of Pure Light!  
_**


	25. Chapter 24Final Golden Age

_**Chapter 24**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

The cat that had murdered my mother, the cat whose father betrayed me and my mother

had me pinned down after he had pushed me right out of the tree.

"I can't wait until you join your mommy in StarClan." He taunted.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, barely able to breathe from the way he had me.

He looked as if I'd asked him to go jump off of the top of Sky Oak.

"…I'm doing it because _he _never loved me." The light brown, black-tabby-striped tom

hissed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our father you mouse-brain! He never loved me, he always loved you!" My half-

brother snarled.

"You think he loved _me_? He left me and Mosspelt for _your_ mother and _your _clan!" I

snapped back. Falconshadow seemed dumbfounded at my words.

"So I guess he never loved both of us." The tom sighed leaping off me as if we

were _okay_ now. Right when he looked down to the ground I leaped on him pinning

him in the exact grip he had me in.

"You think that justifies the fact that you _killed _Mosspelt?" I asked him sharply. He

looked as if he had forgotten that but the remembered when I reminded him.

"C-c-come on, I'm sorry!" He stuttered.

"'_Sorry' _won't bring me my mother back to me, you fox-hearted murder!" I yowled

before slicing the tom's throat right in down the middle. A pool of blood flowed

where he was lying; I had killed him…Mosspelt's death was avenged and there

was one less killer on this battle field. All of the sudden a _HUGE_ flash of bright,

warm, blinding like shone around the entire island; Dreampaw.

_**(Dreampaw POV)**_

_(Minutes before…And for the record Dreampaw is 9 moons old!)_

Every cat was now battling at this time of peace, when the full moon was

aglow at night. I had clumsily managed to get myself caught in a high

branch away from all the fighting cats. I felt so useless; every cat was

risking their lives while I just hung here by my waist like a pathetic little leaf.

My friends and Hawkspirit needed me to fight, but I couldn't. Then I remembered

my powers…that I didn't know how to control. Suddenly a voice whispered to me

in the wind;

"_Focus on your purity. Let it flow; getting bigger and bigger." _It urged me on.

I did exactly what the voice had told me to do; I focused on letting all my

purity flow around the island. Then, out of absolutely nowhere, I shot the hugest

amount of pure light I had ever seen right on and around the whole island itself.

Every single Dark Forest warrior and _evil_ recruit-since some of them were only in

because they were tricked-yowled in pain and agony. This was it; the last thing

we need for this battle to finally be over. I realized my pure light was giving the

StarClan cats power; for they glowed almost as intensely as the light. Every

clan cat cheered as the cats of the Dark Forest fled through a mysteriously

ominous portal floating in the middle of the air. When the light dimmed and

cleared I was oddly on the ground, not caught in the branches hold. Hawkspirit,

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing rushed to my side.

"You saved the clans!" Dovewing exclaimed gleefully.

"No, Dovewing. _We_ saved the clans." I corrected her solemnly.

The six leaders walked up to stand across from us; Hollystar smiling happily at

her brothers.

"Thanks to these five loyal cats the clans are finally at peace. Let us cheer them in

honor for all they have done to protect us." Bramblestar spoke nobly.

"Dreampaw! Lionblaze! Hawkspirit! Jayfeather! Dovewing!" every cat called our names

in joyous triumph. We had done it; the clans were safe.

"There is one thing I would like to do here for every cat to see." Mistystar stated before

leaping on the lowest branch of the leaders' tree. "Dreampaw, please step forward." The

pale gray leader smiled at me. I couldn't believe what was happening; I was being made

a warrior!

"I, Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down

on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble

code and has saved the clans from possible destruction, and I commend her to

you as a warrior in her turn. Dreampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior

code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She started.

"I absolutely do." I stated, trying to hold back my excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dreampaw, from this

moment on you shall be known as Dreamjade; StarClan honor your purity and

kindness of heart." Mistystar smiled.

"Dreamjade, Dreamjade, Dreamjade!" Hawkspirit started the chant; all of the seven

clans cheered my new name. I was so happy I could have fainted from the joy. All

that was left was for the clans to return to normal; which, thank StarClan, they did.

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

_(Later that Moonhigh…)_

I sat right outside the warriors den watching Dreamjade guard the RiverClan camp

entrance for her vigil; I couldn't have been more proud of her. Mosspelt and Grasspelt's

starry spirits appeared right beside me in the dark night. They looked as proud as I was.

"You raised our daughter well, Hawkspirit." Grasspelt praised, lying right up beside me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Mosspelt." I apologized to my mother after I touched

Grasspelt's nose to mine lovingly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my daughter. You tried your hardest and that's all I'll

ever ask of you to do." My mother smiled lying opposite side of me. All three of us watched

Dreamjade stare up at the stars; listening to what was around her. The five had saved the

clans, the Dark Forest would be trapped forever in their eternal prison, and all was peacefully

at a Golden Age and if anything ever happened again I knew nothing would ever stop us from

winning. A shooting star then passed over head and I thought of a wish to make, but I didn't

have one; everything was already as perfect as I had ever hoped for and that wouldn't change

for a long, long time…

_**The End****  
****

* * *

****Me: Aw! Happy ending! You all are probably gonna be mad at me for the next two things I'm gonna say: 1. I won't be making a third book to this series and 2. I decided not 2 make Harvest Cat or any of the stories from that list. I'll be making a Warriors-Tokyo Mew Mew crossover called MewClan that will be out whenever I get the chance.(so tomorrow X3) Thank U all for reading my books, you're all awesome 4 doing that!**_

_**Gardevoir, Hawkspirit, and Dreamjade: *Clapping* Woohoo! Yeah!**_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned 4 MewClan and again you're all AWESOME!**_

_**Me: Special thanx Swanstream 4 letting me use HollyClan!  
**_


End file.
